Loin du froid de décembre
by Elenwe12
Summary: "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne chantes pas ?" Mereth Aderthad, la Fête des Retrouvailles. Idril cesse de danser. Elle se tient fièrement devant son cousin, une requête bien précise en tête. "Ça sera notre secret."


Bonjour tout le monde! (ou bien bonsoir, bonne nuit, toussa, ça marche aussi). Me voilà de retour sur ce fandom (ça faisait trèèèès longtemps), autour de deux de mes personnages préférés. J'avais déjà une idée générale autour de cela depuis un moment mais cet OS m'est venu hier soir pendant la nuit. On trouve l'inspiration quand on peut. Voilà ce qui en est sorti, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Notes : Pour ce qui est des noms utilisés:

\- dans la narration, j'utilise la version sindarine, celle qui est donnée dans le _Silmarillion_ donc

\- les Noldor utilisent entre eux leur noms quenya, à savoir Itarillë pour Idril et Makalaurë/Kanafinwë pour Maglor (ces deux noms faisant référence au chant)

\- j'emploie aussi quelques surnoms, Celebrindal pour Idril (epessë très connu faisant référence à ses pieds nus) et Russandol pour Maedhros (litérallement « tête cuivrée », epessë utilisé par ses proches uniquement)

Par ailleurs, cet OS est volontairement très vague sur une relation romantique entre Maglor et Idril. Je serais peut-être plus explicite dans d'autres écrits mais ici je voulais rester assez soft. Vous pouvez donc lire ceci sans entrer dans l'hérésie du fanon avec moi ;) (je ne fais pas mention de la femme de Maglor parce que je n'arrive pas à faire coller ce mariage au personnage donc voilà, sachez qu'il reste pour le moment célibataire).

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

 **Loin du froid de décembre**

Idril dansait, Idril riait, Idril faisait la coquette. Elle accompagnait la musique de ses mouvements gracieux et faisait tourner les têtes autour d'elle. La jeune elfe en était bien consciente et en jouait, aguicheuse en même temps qu'innocente en sa naïve séduction. Elle avait grandi entourée par ses oncles et sa tante qui discutaient plus volontiers chasse et longues chevauchées que danse et chant, par les elfes de la maison de son grand-père, qui tous la voyaient encore comme une enfant, frêle et délicate, qui n'avait survécu au terrible Chaos des Glaces que par miracle. Une enfant qui ne deviendrait certainement jamais une femme. Elle resterait toujours l'image de leur bonheur et leur jeunesse perdus à Valinor, la petite fille qui dansait sur les prairies éternelles en riant.

Mais cette nuit-là, Idril n'était plus l'enfant blonde de Valinor. Idril était belle. Idril était désirable. Idril était la fille d'une Vanya et la lumière de son peuple brillait sur son visage, éblouissant les convives qui ne pouvaient en détacher leur regard. Papillons de nuit attirés par sa flamme vivace alors qu'elle dansait devant eux, se rapprochait, glissait entre leurs bras, s'échappait dans un rire, s'éloignait, insaisissable, pour séduire un autre papillon, feu follet à l'or et la blancheur immaculés.

C'était les jours de Mereth Aderthad. Des elfes venus de toute la Terre du Milieu étaient rassemblés, en une fête étourdissante. Des elfes qui découvraient la radieuse beauté des Eldar venus de Valinor. L'étincelante Lalwen, dont le rire qui s'échappait en cascade de ses lèvres concurrençait le chant des oiseaux de Yavanna et faisait paraître toute musique vaine et sans joie. Lorsque Lalwen riait, même les plus grands ménestrels cessaient de jouer pour l'écouter, émerveillés. Aredhel, Blanche Dame des Noldor, à la farouche beauté et l'allure altière, qui intimidait chacun de ses semblables en admiration. Galadriel, dont l'apparition marquait à jamais le cœur de ceux ayant le bonheur de la contempler, comme si, pendant quelques secondes, sa lumière éclipsait celle d'Arien elle-même. Elenwë n'était plus mais sa fille avait hérité de son charme lumineux, de son port royal, de l'or de ses cheveux, si inhabituel et captivant, d'une beauté que certains des plus envoûtés disaient même égaler celle de l'éblouissante Galadriel. Idril entendait tout cela et s'en réjouissait secrètement. Elle n'éprouvait d'intérêt pour aucun des elfes présents mais aimait se savoir admirée, désirée. Et l'éclat de ses yeux en cette soirée restera gravé dans le cœur des heureux élus l'ayant contemplé.

Un murmure. Une demande. Une rumeur qui enfle. Incongrue. Audacieuse. Téméraire. Qui donc en a eu l'idée ? Nul ne s'en préoccupe. Idril s'immobilise. Ses longs voiles blancs retombent gracieusement autour de son corps. Ses pieds se figent au sol alors que la musique cesse.

– Qu'en dis-tu Celebrindal ? Ne serait-ce pas grandiose ?

Celebrindal. Le surnom affectueux que lui donnait son entourage s'est répandu dans toute l'assistance cette nuit-là. Elle est la danseuse et tous l'admirent. La requête tombe. Les elfes veulent la voir danser, encore, mais sur la plus belle des musiques. Elle comprend alors. Ils réclament son cousin. Maglor. Le fils de Fëanor jouant pour la fille de Turgon. Idée folle, inconcevable. Idril sourit. Elle sait que celui-ci ne se fait jamais prier pour chanter. Elle s'étonne d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir encore entendu, sans doute ne faisait-elle pas attention. Elle réalise qu'elle veut l'entendre et danser sur son chant.

Si Maglor chante, alors tout sera comme avant. Comme à Valinor, lors des jours heureux. Ces jours qui ne lui paraissent guère plus qu'un rêve face au souvenir, terrible, du désert de glace. D'un corps s'enfonçant dans l'eau noire (mais il ne faut pas pleurer, le froid gèle les larmes et blesse la peau). De la trahison consommée dans les flammes jalouses d'un brasier sanglant. Mais si la voix de son cousin s'élève de nouveau, alors les notes pures feront disparaître tous ces souvenirs, en chasseront les ténèbres pour lui rendre la lumière de son enfance. Elle en est persuadée.

Mais nul chant ne s'élève. Tous les regards sont tournés vers le ménestrel. On lui tend une harpe mais il ne s'en saisit pas. Un bref sourire vient orner son visage, pauvre, pauvre sourire sans joie. Sans lumière. Idril sent son cœur se froisser, comme un vulgaire bout de parchemin. Son cousin avait le plus beau des sourires, avant.

– Désolé, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus pratiqué, s'excuse-t-il de sa voix douce. Mais je suis sûr que se trouvent ici d'autres ménestrels capable de relever le défi.

Des rires s'élèvent à cette pique et des noms fusent de toute parts dans l'assistance. Idril n'y prête aucune attention. Elle sait bien, elle, que personne ne pourrait égaler son cousin. Finalement, les noms se font de moins en moins nombreux, jusqu'à ce qu'un seul ne demeure, scandé par toutes les bouches. Daeron accepte de bonne grâce l'hommage qui lui est fait et saisit sa harpe. Les premières notes s'élèvent, légères, et le chant commence. Idril reprend alors sa danse, ses pieds blancs apparaissant furtivement par moments sous les plis de sa robe, vifs et légers, comme portés par la musique. Idril semble voler, ses longs voiles blancs tourbillonnant autour d'elle, recouvrant sa robe bleu pâle. Ses longs cheveux d'or le cœur d'une silhouette aussi blanche que la neige. Idril danse, Idril rit, Idril fait la coquette et lorsque le chant de Daeron s'achève, tous applaudissent, émerveillés. Mais Idril ne s'amuse plus. Le chant de Daeron, pur, lumineux, était d'une beauté que peu avait déjà eu l'occasion de connaître et jamais danser n'avait été aussi aisé pour Idril. Mais il appartenait à la Terre du Milieu. Il ne pouvait lui rendre Valinor.

 **oOo**

– Alors c'est là que tu te caches ?

Maglor se tourne vers la jeune elfe qui lui fait face. Idril le dévisage, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

– Ce n'est pas très poli tu sais de s'isoler ainsi pendant une fête.

– Je voulais un peu de calme. On dirait que c'est raté.

Idril hausse les épaules à cette pique. Bien sûr qu'il voulait être seul, retiré ainsi dans cette partie du château, à contempler les étoiles. Mais elle s'en moque bien. Il a fui devant la foule, il ne fuirait pas devant elle.

– Il ne fallait pas venir si tu voulais du calme, rétorque-t-elle, effrontée.

– Et laisser Russandol venir seul ?

Le ton est léger mais ses yeux ne brillent plus comme avant.

– Ton père sait que tu es ici ? continue-t-il.

Une pointe acerbe se mêle à la pique moqueuse. Si Turgon apprend que sa fille est seule dans une aile déserte du château avec un fils de Fëanor, Eru seul savait ce qu'il se produirait.

– Ça sera notre secret.

Maglor contemple Idril. Ça n'est plus la petite fille impertinente qu'il a connu autrefois face à lui mais une femme déjà éprouvée par la vie malgré son jeune âge. Son visage a pourtant conservé son air mutin, ses yeux leur éclat. Ses cheveux blonds cascadent le long de sa silhouette fine, rivière d'or éblouissante, héritage maternel d'une lumière perdue. Des longs voiles blancs, une robe bleu pâle et finalement, ses pieds blancs, nus. Ultime effronterie. Que tous sachent qu'elle est Celebrindal. Ce détail le fait sourire. Malgré ses grands airs, elle n'est après tout encore qu'une enfant.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas chanté ?

Le sourire malicieux a disparu et le reproche se fait entendre dans sa voix.

– Je n'en avais pas envie.

Un rire narquois s'échappe des lèvres d'Idril. Un rire qui n'a rien du rire enchanteur qu'elle offrait dans sa danse. Un rire blessé, offensé.

– Tu n'en avais pas envie ? Toi, Makalaurë Kanafinwë ? Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça.

Maglor hausse un sourcil, surpris face à cette réprimande.

– C'est pourtant la vérité. Je n'ai plus le cœur à ça.

– Tu refuses de chanter, tu t'isoles pour ne pas assister à la fête, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ?

Les paroles sont dures, le ton acerbe. Idril sait qu'elle joue à un jeu dangereux. Les fils de Fëanor ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience et Maglor ne fait pas exception. Sa voix reste cependant calme lorsqu'il répond, comme indifférent :

– Ça, ce sont mes affaires et ça ne te regarde pas, petite.

La gifle part sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y soit attendu. Le claquement sec de sa main heurtant la mâchoire de son cousin surprend Idril. Elle ne s'excuse pourtant pas. Peut-être celui-ci réagira-t-il enfin. Maglor lui jette un regard noir le faisant étrangement ressembler à son père mais ne lui fait aucun reproche. Il se contente de se lever du muret sur lequel il était assis et de s'éloigner.

– Espèce de lâche, crache-t-elle, comme un poison.

Il se fige.

– Tu n'es qu'un lâche Makalaurë. Tu crois que tu peux venir à une fête, assommer tout le monde par ta mauvaise humeur et te réfugier derrière ta misère personnelle pour ne pas avoir à te justifier ? C'est trop facile, tout le monde peut faire ça! Tu crois que Lalwen rit ainsi tous les jours peut-être ? Que ton frère ne doit pas se forcer pour sourire lui aussi ? Tu crois que je ne préférerais pas, moi aussi, m'isoler dans un coin pour bouder et ne plus avoir à vous voir, tous, plutôt que de danser encore et encore ?

Des larmes de rage perlaient à ses yeux mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Il fallait qu'il l'entende, qu'il comprenne. Il fallait qu'il chante. Sinon, elle ne se rappellerait jamais. Valinor ne resterait qu'un rêve lointain, un conte improbable que lui racontait son père dans le désert auquel elle ne pouvait plus croire. Les mots sortaient en torrent de sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, et des larmes retenues trop longtemps coulèrent enfin. Elle n'aimait pas cette fête, la première depuis Valinor. Elle détestait le regard froid de son père face à ses cousins, le vacarme tapageur des elfes si loin de leur ancienne harmonie. Elle haïssait l'absence de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulus venir, de son oncle et de sa mère, morts, le silence de Maglor quand elle demandait des chants.

– Itarillë...

Maglor s'était rapproché, doucement. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. D'un geste tendre il essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore aux yeux de la jeune elfe, remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux. Mais son regard était empli d'une tristesse infinie.

– J'ai essayé tu sais.

Sa voix était brisée.

– J'ai essayé de chanter comme avant. De reprendre ma harpe et de rejouer mes vieilles chansons. D'en inventer aussi. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, qu'elles soient nouvelles ou non. Je voulais juste chanter, comme avant. Et oublier tout ça...

Il s'interrompit, comme incapable de parler face au désespoir l'habitant. La voix volée par les ténèbres qui le poursuivaient depuis ce terrible jour.

– J'ai essayé. Je ne peux pas. Je voudrais t'aider Itarillë. Mais je n'arrive plus à chanter...

Ce fut comme un poing glacé dans la ventre. La souffrance de l'Helcaraxë ne partirait jamais. Idril sentit ses larmes couler de nouveau, reflets de celles versées par le ménestrel. Elle tremblait.

– C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle. Tu peux le faire. Je le sais. Tu peux chanter. Tu... tu _dois_ chanter. S'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

– S'il-te-plaît. Pour moi. Juste pour moi.

– Itarillë, je...

– On s'en fiche que ça soit joli ! Personne d'autre n'entendra.

Elle refusait de l'écouter. Elle devait y croire.

– Ça n'a même pas besoin d'avoir un sens! Il faut juste que tu chantes. Juste quelques notes, avec ta voix. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, tu comprends ?

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ?

– Parce que... parce que ta voix appartient à Valinor ! Elle est d'avant !

– Tu ne comprends pas que c'est justement pour ça que je ne peux plus chanter ? s'emporta-t-il. Nous ne pouvons plus retourner à Valinor, nous avons été bannis ! C'est inutile de continuer à rêver ! Tu...

Idril l'interrompit brutalement, le bâillonnant de ses mains tremblantes. Elle ne voulait pas entendre cela. Elle le savait déjà. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise.

– S'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-elle. Juste pour cette nuit. Juste une fois.

Oubliée la jeune femme fière qui le défiait un peu plus tôt, oubliée l'elfe insouciante qui dansait au rythme de ses pieds nus. Elle n'était plus qu'une enfant, blessée, perdue, comme lui.

– Tu me le dois, ajouta-t-elle dans une ultime pointe de défi.

Elle redressa la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien et doucement, retira ses mains. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes mais elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser cette demande.

Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras, comme une enfant que l'on réconforterait. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, il le savait. Elle s'accrocha à lui en retour, de toutes ses forces, et doucement, dans un murmure qui n'était destiné qu'à elle, chanta à son oreille. Sa voix avait perdu de son charme et de sa puissance d'autrefois, était entachée de peines et de fêlures, mais Idril s'en moquait. C'était toujours sa voix. Elle se laissa porter par les bribes de chants qu'il fredonnait, anciennes ballades, berceuses d'enfants ou romances insouciantes, apaisée. Il n'y avait plus de joie dans la voix lui offrant ces chansons mais leur mémoire subsistait. Elle était heureuse.

Au loin, dans le château, sur les bords du lac, la fête se poursuivait.

* * *

.

Quelques précisions: Techniquement parlant, la fête se passe sur les rives du lac d'Ivrin. J'avais comme qui dirait oublié ce détail. Mais bon, on va dire que les elfes avaient sûrement construit un petit château dans les environs (bah oui, et s'il pleuvait hein?).

Oui, le titre vient de la chanson d' _Anastasia_ , déjà parce que j'aime beaucoup cette chanson mais surtout parce que on retrouve l'idée du chant visant à chasser la souffrance de l'Helcaraxë (décembre dans le titre) pour laisser place aux souvenirs heureux d'avant. Et puis voilà, je trouve que cette chanson leur va bien.

Des remarques ? :)


End file.
